


Sleepless nights

by TheYellowKoala



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is this just projection?, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Pandemics, Sleep Deprivation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Chat, but not really, lietpol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowKoala/pseuds/TheYellowKoala
Summary: Tolys hasn't slept for a while and Feliks is there to make him go to bed.
Relationships: Lithuania & Poland (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am last night when I couldn't sleep! So it probably is just a bunch of incoherent babbling nonsense, but I haven't posted anything in forever, so why the heck not!
> 
> As always, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own it and never will.

Tolys listened as Feliks chattered away, occasionally throwing in a nod or a hum of agreement. The voice of his friend had become mere background noise. Feliks had been talking for a while, complaining about the current situation, gossiping about his neighbours and something about his horse. Tolys wasn’t really sure anymore. Although he normally tried to devote as much of his attention as possible to Feliks and his pointless rambles, he couldn’t find it in him for any of what he was saying to register with his brain.

He let his head rest on his hand for a moment, closing his eyes. He just needed to rest his eyes from the bright screen of his laptop for a moment. Nothing more.

“Hello?”

Tolys startled awake at the loud voice. He must’ve accidentally dozed off.

“Did you even hear anything I just said?”

“Hm?” Tolys fumbled for his coffee and tried to take another drink before realizing that he had run out some time ago. His brain took a minute to catch up, “Yeah, yeah.”

Feliks raised an eyebrow.

“You were talking about, uh,” Tolys rubbed his forehead with his fingers, trying to get rid of the dull throb that had intensified over the past few hours, “The person and how they, uh, did that thing you didn’t like,” he knew he was wrong, but it was at least worth a shot.

Feliks shook his head, “Look, if I’m boring you I don’t have to keep talking, we can talk about something else if you want,”

“No no no, I’m interested,” he waved his hand, trying to rub some alertness into his eyes.

Feliks smirked, “Yeah, and that’s why you decided it was the perfect time to take a siesta?”

“Sorry,” he offered, “I’m just a little tired,”

Feliks leaned back in his chair, “Yeah, I’ve known you long enough to know what that’s code for. When was the last time you slept?”

Tolys looked up again, squinting his eyes at the computer screen for a moment before they adjusted. “Hm?” he prompted, the last part of the question missing his ears.

“I said when was the last time you slept?” he repeated, this time his voice laced with a little more concern.

Tolys waved the question off, “I’m not that tired, don’t worry,” He grabbed his mug to take a sip again before he realized his mistake. Unfortunately, Feliks had been noticing it too.

“That’s like the fifth time you’ve done that.”

Tolys sheepishly put the mug down, pushing it farther away so he wouldn’t be able to reach it.

“Just tell me the last time you slept, it’s not that hard. Was it last night?”

Tolys shook his head.

“The night before that?”

Tolys shook his head a second time.

“The night before that?”

Tolys hesitated, before shaking his head no again.

Feliks was starting to get concerned, “Before that?”

Tolys paused to think, shaking his head no after a couple of moments.

“Liet, please tell me you slept the night before that,” the concern in his voice was now evident.

Tolys stopped. All of the days and nights had mushed together and it was hard to tell when happened when. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. I think I got two hours, or something like that.”

“Liet! You can’t not sleep for five days on only two hours of sleep!”

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Tolys waved off, his words stringing together slightly, “Anyway, what were you talking about? Keep going.”

“Nope. Nu-uh. The person depriving themselves of sleep does not get to change the subject.”

“I just need to put on another coffee and take a handful of painkillers and I’ll be good as new,” He tried to put on a smile, but it ended up looking more like a grimace.

“What you need, is sleep,” Feliks eyed Tolys, taking note of the dark bags under his eyes and the exhaustion that was practically radiating through the computer screen, “And a lot of it by the looks of it.”

“But Po, I still have so much work to do, I can’t sleep now,” He grabbed the stack of papers that was beside him, bringing them in front of him. He had been working away at them before Feliks had suggested they video chat. He dropped the pen he had been using beside him, fumbling for it for an unusually long time before he was finally able to pick it up.

“You can continue your work tomorrow. I promise it will still be there.”

“But then I might lose my motivation and not get anything done,” Tolys tried to convince Feliks.

“You said the last time you slept was five days ago?”

Tolys nodded.

Feliks buried his head in his hands, “How you haven’t passed out yet from exhaustion, I have no clue,” he muttered. He looked up, “I can promise you that if you still have the motivation to do work after five days with no sleep, you will most definitely have motivation when you wake up.”

“But what if I lose my train of thought?”

“I can almost guarantee that you have no coherent thoughts right now,” Feliks countered.

“But—”

“No. Stop.” 

Feliks put his hands in his hair, ducking his head down. Even through blurry eyes, Tolys could see that he was frustrated. He had spent enough time with the blonde to know when he was feeling what.

“I wish I could just go to your house and force you to sleep,” The nation on the other side of the computer let out a groan, “But no, of course, a pandemic had to sweep the world and now I can’t even leave my house! It’s so stupid!”

Tolys flashed Feliks an empathetic look, knowing what it was like. Every day he yearned to see Feliks again. Just to be in his presence would be enough, “I know, it’s frustrating.”

“I just wanna make pierogies with you and go on long walks and read those stupid books with you. And knowing you going for days without sleep is probably a common occurrence these days, and I haven’t even noticed! If I was there, with you, I would’ve noticed by now and you probably wouldn’t be on the verge of passing out!”

Tolys listened to the rant, this time devoting all attention he had left to Feliks, “It’s not your fault, you can’t control what’s going on right now.”

“I know, I know. But I feel like I could’ve done something more, y’know?” Feliks rested his head on his hands, “Does this make me a bad friend?”

“No, of course not,” Tolys shook his head, “You’re not a bad friend.”

“Yeah, well—Hey! You did that thing again!”

Tolys put his hands up in a mock surrender, “Did what?”

Feliks pointed an accusing finger, “That thing! Where you change the subject and make me start talking!”

Tolys looked down sheepishly and shrugged.

“Well, that’s over now, because we’re gonna talk about you and sleep. And how you should do it.”

Tolys groaned. He had to admit, he was tired. He just couldn’t bring himself to stop working and sleep. He felt that he needed to be doing something useful, something to help his country, instead of just lazing around all day. He hadn’t meant to not sleep for five days straight, he had merely forgotten, at least for the first couple days.

“I don’t need to sleep,”

“Yes, yes you do,” Feliks decided to try a different approach, “What if I told you I haven’t slept for the last four days?”

That perked Tolys up, “You haven’t?”

“Nope,”

Tolys chewed on the inside of his cheek, had he really not slept for the past few days? Or was he just joking? “You shouldn’t do that, you need sleep to function properly, not to mention it messes with your cardiac rhythm and it can cause long term damage. At least with humans it can, maybe not with you, but still. Sleep is important. You shouldn’t skip it,”

“Good, now pretend I just said everything that you said, but to you.”

“Wait, so you didn’t…?”

“No! I’ve been sleeping for ten hours almost every night.”

“Oh,” Tolys said, a little sour that Feliks had made that up, “But with you it’s different,” he laid his head down on the desk, “You deserve sleep, you earn it by just being you,”

Tolys paused, looking up to see Feliks’ reaction. All the blond did was motion for him to continue.

“I need to earn it by doing things, because I’m not good enough on my own. And I haven’t done enough yet,” Tolys explained. Future Lithuania was certainly not going to be happy. He had never told anyone this, the only reason it had slipped was because the exhaustion had a full grasp on his brain and he had no idea what nonsense he was spewing out.

“Liet, is that what you think?”

Tolys nodded. He had been thinking that way forever. Well, maybe not forever. There had been a time when he thought he was important and powerful, but that was past Lithuania. Present Lithuania was weak and nothing compared to him.

“God, I just wanna reach through this screen and hug you,” he folded his hands, “How do I put this. Liet, you don’t need to do things to deserve something as fundamental as sleep. Whoever planted that seed in your brain is an asshole, and I will personally stab them.”

A slight chuckle slipped at Feliks’ remark.

“But in all seriousness, you could sit around doing nothing all day, and you would still deserve sleep and so much more. You’re amazing, and unique and—”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Tolys’ cheeks took on a slight tinge of pink, “I’ll go to bed.”

“Good, ‘cause I was running out of reasons,”

Tolys smiled and playfully hit the computer screen, Feliks reacting by leaning back in his chair and clutching his chest, saying “I’m wounded!”

“Quit being so dramatic.”

“You know you love me!” Feliks teased.

Tolys rolled his eyes, grinning.

“Come on! Say it! Say you love me!”

“Aš tave myliu,” Tolys said. Not only because Feliks wanted him to, but also because he really meant it.

Feliks smiled back, “Też cię kocham.”

Tolys pressed end on the call, still smiling. He closed his laptop and got up. He started to his room. Sure, he could stay awake another night, Feliks would never know. But he was tired, and maybe it was time to rest. Besides, he had a feeling that no nightmares would plague his sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Aš tave myliu - Lithuanian for I love you
> 
> Też cię kocham - Polish for I love you too


End file.
